At present, a multi-dimensional electric field in an advanced-super dimension switch (ADS) thin film transistor liquid crystal display (LCD) is formed with both an electric field generated by the edges of the electrodes in a shape having slits in a same plane and an electric field generated between a layer of the electrodes in a shape having slits and a layer of the electrodes in a shape of plate, the multidimensional electric field enables all of the liquid crystal molecules disposed between the electrodes in a shape having slits and disposed directly above the electrodes in the liquid crystal cell to rotate. In this way, the working efficiency of the liquid crystals is enhanced, and the transmittance of the liquid crystal display is increased. Therefore, the ADS technology can improve the image quality of thin film transistor liquid crystal displays and has advantages of high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle and so on.
For example, the ADS technology involves that two layers of indium tin oxide (ITO) material are fabricated on the thin film transistor array substrate, one layer of the indium tin oxide material is for a common electrode and the other one is for a pixel electrode. In the ADS technology, the common electrode is manufactured at the lower layer on the base substrate, and the common electrode is designed in a shape of block; the pixel electrode is manufactured on the upper layer, and the pixel electrode is designed in a shape having slits.